Revenge for Trigon
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: Four years ago, Avatar Brooke and her friends went to the Fire Nation with Avatar Trigon to see the Fire Lord but Trigon's brother Micka was killed by Avatar Muku so now Muku is on the run by the avatars


Chapter One

The Memory

One day on a sandy beach, the sun was going down over the ocean and it was about be a beautiful sunset that evening, Trigon who was a strong and powerful fire bender avatar from the Fire Nation was standing alone by himself with no one behind him staring out in space because today was the day that Trigon's younger eleven year old baby brother Micka was murdered four years ago by Muku.

His friends were in someone's village visiting so they lifted Trigon to be by himself.

He felt sad all of a sudden when his friends lift him to go to someone's village.

"I remember that day almost like it was yesterday." thought Trigon while tears where coming down from his golden colored eyes and he just finally let out his tears, he was holding back and then started fighting them.

"Muku did it." said Trigon.

_Flashback_

_In the Fire Nation Palace, Trigon was with his close and best friends-Avatar Brooke was a beautiful and scaresful lighting and flare bender avatar, Avatar Crystal was a remarkable and magnificent water bender, Avatar Sunio was joyful star bender, Avatar Lola was a strong and very talented lighting Bender, Avatar Jin was happy swamp bender, Avatar Tin was a young smoke bender, Avatar Inai was colorful paint bender, Avatar Yuh was feisty poison bender, Avatar Erva was a nice cloud bender, Avatar Fulia was short tempered death bender, Avatar Losis was marble hair bender, Avatar Riku was a out going metal bender, Avatar Roro was smarty Oil Bender, Avatar Fuy-Gao was full awake Sleep and Awake Bender, Avatar Lour was lovely Moon and Sun Bender, Avatar, Avatar Dulia was a nice life bender, Avatar Gurh was a so happy stone bender, Avatar Jun was cheerful grass bender, Avatar Dusie of the good going time out traveler bender, Avatar Jih was a nice Mud Bender, Avatar Daila was a smoking Gas Bender, Avatar Lu was a good friendly blood bender, Avatar Misdow was a tough and pleasant earth bender, Avatar Huy-Roy was hip Bug Bender, Avatar Anore was masterful Music Bender, Avatar Kimchi was a beat off Thunder Bender, Avatar Bethe was a happy Mind Bender Avatar, Avatar Amber was a neat Shadow Bender, Avatar Ola was preparing Tree Bender Avatar, Avatar Muku was a amazing and forceful Sand Bender, Avatar Soph was a spirited Wood Bender, Avatar Kip was a awesome Air Bender and Avatar Trigon was a feiceful and hardcore fire bender._

_Trigon was telling his friends something until…._

"_Trigon, where is the bathroom?" asked Muku a Sand Bender._

"_Muku?" said Crystal a Water Bender._

"_sorry, I just need to use the bathroom." said Muku._

_Everyone looked at Muku._

"_but rude." said Crystal_

"_Three or four hallways down from three or four doors to your right, Muku." said Trigon a Fire Bender._

"_Thank you, Trigon" said Muku._

"_Your welcome, Muku." said Trigon._

_Muku lifted the room._

"_how rude." thought Crystal._

"_As I was saying, Brooke, Crystal, Losis, Soph, Erva, Sunio, Ola, Jih, Daila, Amore, Fuy-Gao, Bethe, Lour, Inai, Dusie, Roro, Kimchi, Yuh, Dulia, Amber, Jin, Fulia, Riku, Kip, Jun, Lu, Tin, Gurh, Huy-Roy, Lola and Misdow, The Fire Lord is ready to be seeing us." said Trigon_

_Brooke kissed Trigon on the lips._

_"thanks." said Trigon._

_Brooke smiled at Trigon._

"_I am really glad to be meeting the Fire Lord, his wife and his children, Trigon." said Crystal._

"_Me, too." said Tin a Smoke Bender._

"_yeah." said Inai a Paint Bender._

"_this is great." said Soph a Wood Bender._

"_Awesome." said Dulia a Life Bender_

"_cool." said Ola a Tree Bender._

"_good." said Fulia a Death Bender._

"_Well actually, the Fire Lord is my oldest cousin." said Trigon._

"_WHAT?" said all together Brooke, Crystal, Fuy-Gao, Amber, Riku, Kip, Amore, Huy-Roy, Daila, Fulia, Lu, Inai, Dusie, Lour, Roro, Losis, Kimchi, Dulia, Jih, Erva, Bethe, Jin, Jun, Sunio, Gurh, Yuh, Ola, Soph and Tin._

"_yeah." said Trigon._

"_What Trigon, you didn't tell us you are related to the Fire Lord? both Asked Misdow a Earth Bender and Lola a Lighting Bender._

"_I thought you guys would be angry with that." said Trigon._

"_no." said Misdow a earth bender_

"_Hey where is Muku at? Said Kimchi a Thunder Bender._

_They were looking around for Muku._

_All of a sudden, they heard a scream._

"_I know that scream, Micka." said Trigon_

_They ran around a corner until they saw Muku running away from the scream and they saw his pistol that was out._

_Muku saw them but didn't say anything or stop and he ran into the distance until they don't see him running anymore._

_They kept on going and until they saw a body lying on the ground._

"_Micka, what happened, who shot you?" asked Trigon_

"_Muku." shouted out Micka_

"_Why did Muku do this?" said Misdow._

"_Muku told me that he came from a poor family when he was young and he is still poor." said Kip._

"_Trigon?" said Micka._

"_Yes, Micka? said Trigon._

"_Revenge me, Trigon, kill Muku for m-"said Micka._

"_Micka, don't die on me, you had a great future, please don't." begged Trigon._

_But it was too late for Micka, his last breathe was gone._

_Brooke started to cry._

"_Trigon, I'm so sorry what happen." said Crystal._

"_yeah." said Kip._

"_Crystal, can you bring him back?" asked Trigon._

"_Trigon, I can heal but I can not bring the dead back to life." said Crystal._

"_Damn." said Trigon._

"_Dulia?" asked Trigon as he looked at Dulia._

"_no, I can't, I just saw my Grim Reaper has taken his soul and he has bought already Micka's soul to heaven for God to see." said Dulia._

"_Mother Fucker." said Trigon_

"_this way." said a voice._

"_roger." said a another voice._

_They heard noises coming straight towards them._

_Then the Fire Nation Soldiers come in and saw what happen._

"_Avatar Trigon, what happen to your brother? said a soldier._

"_Muku murdered him." said Trigon._

"_Avatar Muku of the Sand Tribe murdered a good member of the Fire Nation?" said another soldier._

"_yeah." said Crystal_

"_I will kill Muku for Micka." said Trigon._

"_Avatar Trigon, The Fire Lord, his wife and his children still wants to see you all, Avatar Brooke of the Flare and Lighting Clan, Avatar Jun of the Grass Clan, Avatar Amber of the Shadow Clan, Avatar Kimchi of the Thunder Kingdom, Avatar Misdow of the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Roro of the Oil Clan, Avatar Yuh of the Poison Clan, Avatar Soph of the Wood Lodge, Avatar Inai of the Paint Shrine, Avatar Lu of the Blood Family, Avatar Fuy- Gao of the Sleep and Awake Valley, Avatar Lola of the Lighting Clan, Avatar Lour of the Moon and Sun Nation, Avatar Anore of the Music Kingdom, Avatar Fulia of the Death Valley, Avatar Sunio of the Star Valley, Avatar Daila of the Gas Clan, Avatar Kip of the Air Nomads, Avatar Huy-Roy of the Bug Nation, Avatar Gurh of the Stone Valley, Avatar Dusie of the Time Traveler Tribe, Avatar Jih of the Mud Village, Avatar Dulia of the Life Valley, Avatar Losis of the Hair Colony, Avatar Erva of the Cloud Temple, Avatar Jin of the Swamp Valley, Avatar Bethe of the Mind People, Avatar Tin of the Smoke People, Avatar Ola of the Tree Kingdom. Avatar Riku of the Metal Clan and Avatar Crystal of the Water Tribe." said another soldier._

"_oh Trigon, the Fire Lord." squealed Crystal_

"_oh yes I forget." said Trigon._

_"come on, sweetie." said Brooke._

"_come on, Trigon." said Lola a Lighting Bender._

"_okay." said Trigon._

_Trigon lifted the body of his brother until two fire bender soldiers took the body away and burned the body and gave Trigon a necklace with Micka's ashes._

"_here, Avatar Trigon, your brother will be with you forever." said the soldiers._

"_thank you." said Trigon._

_Trigon went back to his friends._

"_what took you so long?" said Bethe a Mind Bender._

"_they burned Micka into ashes and gave it to me this necklace." said Trigon as he pointed to the necklace._

"_come on, the Fire Lord is waiting." said Erva a Cloud Bender._

_They walked together and they went into the room where the Fire Lord, his wife May and his eleven children in there with him._

_They saw the Fire Lord._

"_ah, Avatar Trigon of the Fire Nation, Avatar Gurh of the Stone Valley, Avatar Soph of the Wood Lodge, Avatar Daila of the Gas Clan, Avatar Lola of the Lighting Clan, Avatar Amber of the Shadow Clan, Avatar Jun of the Grass Clan, Avatar Fuy-Gao of the Sleep and Awake Valley, Avatar Kip of the Air Nomads, Avatar Inai of the Paint Shrine, Avatar Anore of the Music Kingdom, Avatar Fulia of the Death Valley, Avatar Dusie of the Time Traveler Tribe, Avatar Roro of the Oil Clan, Avatar Yuh of the Poison Clan, Avatar Brooke of Lighting anf Flare Clan, Avatar Lu of the Blood Family, Avatar Jih of the Mud Village, Avatar Dulia of the Life Valley, Avatar Huy-Roy of the Bug Nation, Avatar Lour of the Moon and Sun Nation,, Avatar Losis of the Hair Colony, Avatar Jin of the Swamp Valley, Avatar Bethe of the Mind People, Avatar Kimchi of the Thunder Kingdom, Avatar Tin of the Smoke People, Avatar Erva of the Cloud Temple, Avatar Sunio of the Star Valley, Avatar Riku of the Metal Clan, Avatar Ola of the Tree Kingdom, Avatar Misdow of the Earth Kingdom and Avatar Crystal of the Water Tribes, welcome." said The Fire Lord._

"_Thank you, my lord, Fire Lady May, Prince Jihads, Princess Joplin, Prince Gaudy, Princess Maxilla, Princess Axial, Prince Minolta, Princess Kilo, Prince Hirsch, Princess Moonna, Prince Jade, Princess Leda and Princess Tithed thank you for letting us be here." all together said Trigon, Brooke, Kimchi, Erva, Misdow, Amore, Gurh, Ola, Dusie, Lola, Kip, Roro, Yuh, Daila, Huy-Roy, Fuy-Gao, Fulia, Amber, Inai, Lour, Jih, Sunio, Jun, Lu, Bethe, Tin, Soph, Dulia, Jin, Losis, Riku and Crystal as they bowed to the Fire Lord, his wife Mai and his children in the Fire Lord's room._

_May smiled at them and bowed her head to them._

_Prince Jihads is the first oldest child of the Fire Lord and his mother. He is fifth teen years old. He is a talented fire bender. He is a beginner fire bender. He respects his father and his mother with honor, respect, dignity and love. Jihads is the first heir to claim the throne if his father dies._

_Princess Joplin is the second oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is fifth teen years old. She is Prince Jihads' twin sister. So no one gets them confused, Joplin has her hair down in a ponytail. She was a wonderful talented fire bender. She is a beginner fire bender. She respects her father and her mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like her twin brother. Jihads is the second heir to claim the throne of her father dies then if her twin brother: Jihads dies. She respects her brother._

_Prince Gaudy is the third oldest child of the Fire Lord and his mother. He is thirteen years old. Gaudy is mess up fire bender but his parents didn't care if he was a mess up fire bender, they will love him no matter what. He is a beginner fire bender. He respects his father and his mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin. Gaudy is the third heir to claim the throne if his father dies then if his one of twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin dies. He respects her twin siblings._

_Princess Maxilla is the fourth oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is ten years old. She is a starter beginner fire bender. She respects her father and her mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin and her older brother. Maxilla is the fourth heir to claim the throne if her father dies then if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin dies then if Gaudy dies. She respects her twin siblings and her older brother._

_Princess Axial is the fifth oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is nine years old. She is also a starter beginner fire bender like her older sister: Maxilla. She respects her father and her mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, her older brother and her older sister. Axial is the fifth heir to claim the throne if her father dies then if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin dies then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies. She respects her twin siblings, her older brother and her older sister._

_Prince Minolta is the sixth oldest child of the Fire Lord and his mother. He is five years old. He is also a starter beginner fire bender like her older sisters: Maxilla and Axial. He respects his father and his mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, his older brother, his older sister and other older sister. Minolta is the sixth heir to claim the throne if his father dies then if his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin dies then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies and if Axial dies also. He respects his twin siblings, his older brother, his older sister and his other older sister._

_Princess Kilo is the seventh oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. Kilo is the twin sister of Minolta. She is five years old. Kilo wears her hair with clips in it so no can get them confused also. She is also a starter beginner fire bender like her older sister: Maxilla and her twin brother: Axial. She respects her father and her mother with honor, respect, dignity and love also like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister and her twin brother. Kilo is the seventh heir to claim the throne if her father dies, if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin dies then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies and then if her twin brother dies also. She respects her twin siblings, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister and her other older brother._

_Prince Hirsch is the eighth oldest child of the Fire Lord and his mother. He is four years old. Hirsch has short hair that comes up to his ears. He is also a starter beginner fire bender like his older sister and her twin brother: Minolta and his older sister. He respects his father and his mother with honor, respect, dignity and love like his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, his older brother, his older sister, his other older sister, his other twin siblings. Hirsch is the eighth heir to claim the throne if his father dies, if his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin die then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies then if his other twin siblings die. He respects his twin siblings, his older brother, his older sister, his other older sister, his other older brother and his twin sister._

_Princess Moonna is the ninth oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is two years old. Moonna sits in her mother's lab. Moonna has short hair. She is not a fire bender yet. She respects her father and mother with honor, respect, dignity and love like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other twin siblings and her other older brother. She respects her brothers and sisters. Moonna is the youngest child of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady May. Moonna is the ninth heir to claim the throne if her father dies then if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin either die then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies then if his other twin siblings either die then if Hirsch dies. She respects her twin siblings, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other older brother and her other twin siblings_

_Prince Jade is the tenth oldest child of the Fire Lord and his mother. He is two years old also but he and his sister Moonna are not twins, Moonna is a month older then him. Jade sits in his father's lab. Jade has short hair also. He is not a fire bender yet. He respects his father and mother with honor, respect, dignity and love like twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, his older brother, his older sister, his other older sister, his other twin siblings, his other older brother and his other other older sister. Jade is the youngest child of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady May. Jade is the tenth heir to claim the throne of his father dies then if his twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin either die then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies then if his other twin siblings either die then if Hirsch dies if Moonna dies. He respects his twin siblings, his older brother, his older sister, his other older sister, his other older brother, his other twin siblings and his other other older sister._

_Princess Leda is the eleventh oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is nine months old. Leda was born nine months ago. Leda sleeps in a basket next to Jihads. Leda has no hair yet. She is not a fire bender yet. She respects her father and mother with honor, respect, dignity and love like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other twin siblings, her other older brother, her other other older sister and her other other older brother. Leda is the littlest child of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady May. Leda is the eleventh heir to claim the throne if her father dies then if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin either die then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies then if his other twin siblings either die then if Hirsch dies if Moonna dies if then if Jade dies. She respects her twin siblings, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other older brother, her other twin siblings, her other other older sister and her other other older brother_

_Princess Tithed is the twelfth oldest child of the Fire Lord and her mother. She is nine days old which means that she was born a few days. Tithed sleeps in a basket next to Moonna. Tithed has no hair yet. She is not a fir bender yet. She respects her father and mother with honor, respect, dignity and love like her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other twin siblings, her other older brother, her other other older sister, her other other older brother and her other other other older sister. Tithed is the tiniest child of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady May. Tithed is the twelfth heir to claim the throne if her father dies then if her twin siblings: Jihads and Joplin either die then if Gaudy dies then if Maxilla dies then if Axial dies then if his other twin siblings either die then if Hirsch dies if Moonna dies if then if Jade dies then if Leda dies. She respects her twin siblings, her older brother, her older sister, her other older sister, her other older brother, her other twin siblings, her other other older sister, her other other older brother and her other other other older sister._

_The Fire Lord loved his children and the children loved their father._

_The Fire Lord and his wife were proud to have twelve children so they can claim the throne if he dies._

_The children giggled and looked at each other then they looked at their father and mother and finally they looked at the avatars and they also bowed their heads to them._

"_Wait, how come Avatar Muku of the Sand Tribe is not here, why is that?" question The Fire Lord._

_The children looked at their father._

"_well Muku did something wrong." said Trigon_

"_what did he do wrong, Avatar Trigon?" asked the Fire Lord._

"_He killed my brother, my lord." said Trigon._

_Then all of sudden Leda started crying_

_Jihads took Leda out her basket._

_The Fire Lord looked at his first oldest child and his eleventh oldest child._

_Jihads was claiming Leda down from crying._

"_calm down, Leda." said Jihads whispering in Leda's ear._

_Leda stopped crying and fell asleep_

_Jihads put Leda back in her basket._

_The Fire Lord smiled when his eleventh child went back to sleep._

"_what, my youngest third cousin, Trigon? Said The Fire Lord._

"_Zuko, my oldest first cousin, please let me kill him." said Trigon_

_Zuko still had his scar from his father from when he was fourteen years old._

"_Very well, Trigon, you can kill Muku." said Zuko, the Fire Lord._

"_Thank you, my lord." said Trigon._

"_you may go." said Zuko, the Fire Lord._

_Trigon, Crystal, Sunio, Losis, Kip, Fulia, Bethe, Gurh, Jun, Amore, Huy-Gao, Huy-Roy, Ola, Lour, Inai, Dusie, Roro, Kimchi, Erva, Brooke, Dulia, Jih, Soph, Lola, Riku, Jin, Daila, Lu, Yuh, Tin, Amber and Misdow bowed their heads to the Fire Lord, his wife, their twelve children and then they lifted the Fire Lord's room._

"_Trigon, what are you doing to do?" asked Crystal._

"_I'm going to kill Muku" said Trigon._

"_We will help, too, Trigon." said Misdow a Earth Bender._

_"yeah, we'll help." said Brooke._

"_yeah." said Riku a Metal Bender._

_They all agreed._

"_Thank you, Misdow, Soph, Bethe, Gurh, Jun, Huy-Roy, Daila, Huy-Gao, Kip, Lola, Riku, Lour, Kimchi, Inai, Roro, Jih, Dusie, Lu, Brooke, Amore, Losis, Dulia, Fulia, Jin, Sunio, Yuh, Tin, Ola, Amber, and Crystal thank you all, guys." said Trigon._

_End of Flashback._

"_It's been four years since that Muku kill someone." thought Trigon._

_Trigon's friends came back from the village._

"_Trigon, it's been four years since." said Misdow._

"_We haven't even seen him." said Crystal._

"_We're near Crystal's home, the Water Tribe." said Misdow._

"_o.k. we'll visit Crystal's people." said Trigon._

"_why are we going there?" asked Tin._

"_I have to do something important." said Crystal._

"_like what, Crystal?" asked Amber._

"_because, when I'm twenty one years old, I have to learn the forbidden moves of the masters." said Crystal._

"_what is the forbidden moves?" asked Tin._

"_It's a secret scroll that a water bender avatar that is twenty one years old learns that most strongest water movements." said Crystal._

"_We'll come with you to Water Tribe and help you." said Kip._

"_actually, I have to do it alone with the Water Bender Masters of the Forbidden Moves." said Crystal._

"_how many?" asked Ola._

"_who are the Masters of the Forbidden Moves?" asked Trigon._

"_The Master of the Forbidden Moves are the last water bender avatars from a hundred years ago from the first water bender avatar to me." said Crystal._

"_yeah." said Yuh._

"_wow." said Kip._

"_their my ancestors." said Crystal._

"_how many water bender avatars were there?" asked Riku._

"_Six Water Bender Avatars." said Crystal._

"_Six water bender avatars ancestors." said Fulia._

"_cool." said Lu._

"_I'm the seventh Water Bender Avatar from the Water Tribe." said Crystal._

"_when will you become a master of the Forbidden Moves?" asked Lola_

"_when I turn twenty one years old and I master all of the moves of the Forbidden Moves." said Crystal._

"_cool." said Trigon._

"_I also need to visit Jet Stream." said Crystal._

"_your pet?" asked Dulia._

"_yep." said Crystal_

"_yeah." said Gurh._

_Crystal sat down near the ocean._

_Then she staring at her reflection in the water and she has a sad look._

"_it will be o.k." said Kip._

"_we'll be here for you, Crystal." said Lu._

"_thanks." said Crystal._

_They saw Spirit, Misdow's giant griffin flying above them._

"_We'll ride Spirit to the Water Tribe." said Misdow._

_Misdow called Spirit down to the ground._

_Spirit came down to them and then Crystal saw a note in Spirit's mouth._

_Crystal was reading it until she gasped._

"_what is it, Crystal." asked Misdow._

"_it's from Muku." said Crystal._

"_what?" asked Trigon._

"_read it." said Anore a Music Bender._

"_okay, it says, "Crystal, I can not no longer be your boyfriend because I killed Micka and I know that Trigon is so pissed because I killed his younger brother by accident, so you will never see me again because I'm going back to the Sand Benders. Goodbye forever Muku." said Crystal_

"_I'm going to kill Muku." said Trigon._

"_let's go." said Roro a Oil Bender_

"_Spirit." said Misdow._

_Spirit came down._

_They gathered around Spirit._


End file.
